I Disappear
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Three years after running away from home Sasuke can finally say that he's started over in life. How long will it last?
1. I Disapear

I Disappear

By: Silverwolf

_Fugaku sits with Mikoto the subject of their late night conversations was always the same. With Mikoto still holding hope that her youngest would return home Fugaku couldn't much blame her. Though he doubted Sasuke would ever return home considering the that boy managed to close both of his savings accounts before disappearing three years ago. In the beginning several of students that went to class with the boy stop by to hear if there was progress in finding him. Now none of them came around... with the eeception of a blonde that wouldn't let the fact Sasuke chose to runaway alone._

_ To begin with Fugaku had managed to deal with Sasuke through various forms of antidepressants. It was clear that Sasuke was unhappy. Though the most Fugaku had ever put effort into was the medications and it was a battle to get Sasuke to take them. Mikoto always believed that her son had no need for the medicine. Fugaku's reply to her efforts to end the battle of wills between father and son was that it was even possible that their oldest son was on some kind of prescription to deal with life. Though the accusation had been proved false and with Mikoto taking Sasuke to a different therapist so went the presciptions to the youngest Uchiha. The effort was null when Sasuke decided to disappear. Even with a reward there wasn't a report of seeing the teenager._

A raven teen wraps pieces of a shirt around a slice along his skin. He'd cut into his hand trying to fix the rusted through pipes of a kitchen sink. The place he could call his own had seen better days, but for now it was home. Swearing under his breath he went back to work. He had at most two hours left before university classes. He'd managed to get into a the universiy under an assumed name. It didn't bother him any. The less people knew of who he was the more they left him alone.

There's a grin as the rest of the pipes finally come free. The next step was putting new piping in place. At least he'd managed to repair the rotting bathroom floor all ready. There still was the matter of the leasking roof to tackle when the kitchen sink was finished. Sasuke takes a breath before abandoning the matter of the sink for the day. There wouldn't be any using it for now, but he'd run out of time. The matter of classes would have to come first. He hisses as he uncovers the cut through his skin. It would also have to be dealt with before infection could set in and he wasn't looking forward to that matter either.

Sasuke moves tohis bedroom and on to his bathroom to begin ridding himself from the filth of removing the pipes. Also he would have to be his own doctor when it came to his sliced open hand. Something he wasn't very fond of doing. With none of the vermin of the house his wounded hand was his own responsibility.

The teen emerges fron one room to the next after some time. He snatches up a backpack with a university ID clipped to it. Keys hang at his hip as he grabs a beat up BDU jacket. Sasuke is certain to close a pair of locks hanging from rings on the other side of the door. After all the last thing he wanted to deal with was someone in his room.

Though he was the one making repairs he wasn't the only one _living_ in the house. The three other bedrooms also had their own bathroom with every other room being common. Though the place wasn't I nthe best condition to _house_ anyone. Sasuke couldn't really complain since it was cheap and didn't require him to provide identication to begin staying there, just tlike the university Sasuke took classes in.

As Sasuke leaves down the hall he notices one of the bedrooms is open. Karin sits scowling at a broken book shelf. Sasuke choose to act as if he doesn't hear he when he calls for him to fix it. He was more concentrated on making it to class on time than a petty _request_ from the only female in the house. It wasn't like she was home when he needed her help.

**_A/N: I wrote this out of boredom. I'm not sure if it even hold interest. I'm posting it anyway. Who knows it might turn out popular. Which reminds me I have a lot of unfinished work posted... I'll finish it eventually, promise. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Much Too Much

Much Too Much

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke enters back into the house in silence. It seemed everyone had dragged through the not long before he had. There was the matter of finishing the sink, his homework, and his schedule for work. He hears laughter as he steps forward. "Only you would wear a jacket and flip flops together."

Sasuke shrugs, "it was raining." The raven teen disappears towards his room after his brief comment to Suigetsu. He leaves his backpack and jacket within the confines of his room, locking the door behind him. Karin grins a bit when she noticed Sasuke's tattered clothing. Suigetsu watches Sasuke return to the repair of the kitchen sink with the sound of _Scars of Life_ accompanying his work.

Sasuke hisses a bit as his wounded hand hits the side of the sink while placing a pipe. He hears laughter briefly before hearing something fall. Sasuke uses his bare foot to turn the dial of the stereo a bit louder to drown out the fussing of Suigetsu and Karin. Frankly it didn't matter to him if they killed each other; then again he'd be stuck cleaning up the mess since Juugo was a roommate hardly seen or heard.

Suigetsu makes a face as he can no longer hear Karin over the sound of the playing compact disc. The moment the last of the pipes are in place and sealed properly Sasuke makes certain the water is back on to the sink. He then starts to disappear back towards his room until he notices that his hand is bleeding again. The teen doesn't even get a chance to wrap the wounded hand before Karin takes a hold of his wrist.

This time the redhead is the one to make certain the wound is clean and dressed properly. She makes a comment of it only being half-assed. Sasuke shrugs a moment. "I was in a hurry." Karin sighs as he pulls his hand away the moment she has the guaze taped in place. Sasuke disappears from the _common_ bathroom before Karin can say any more about his hand.

Sasuke takes the keys from his hip to unlock his door. He steps into his room taking the locks with him. He leaves the locks along a desk after securing the door. Sasuke falls onto his bed after shedding the tattered clothing. The last thing he needed was for the racid clothing to end up along the bedspread. He ignores the knock on his door as he allows onyx eyes to close. A catnap wouldn't kill him for the moment. Actually it could help him concentrate on his homework.

The collapsed teen wakes with a shiver. Jade numbers along with the darkness tell Sasuke it is into the night. "No, I still have homework. Dammit, I'm late." The raven teen snatches clothing from a drawer and _tosses_ it on. He looks back towards the glaring jade numerals. His feet are shoved into a pair of boots as he snatches up his bag. He would have to figure out how to get his homework complete while making up the missing time of his shift.

With laces tied and the pair of flip flops he usually roamed in held in his hand he grabs up his keys and wallet. The wallet slips into his pocket with ease. The keys are held by his teeth as he the locks find their placed closed. Sasuke disappears down the stair carrying the backpack in haste. He was in trouble with his employer tonight.

Before stepping through the door twenty minutes behind in his shift he shoves the pair of fli flops into a bag within his pack. The teen pulls the trodden BDU jackter tighter around him. Sasuke can hear a few comments over him being late and having to make up for it. He simply nod with a sigh. Blodshot eyes stare as he punches in for his shift. His pack finding a place behind the counter. A textbook would hitthe counter. Sasuke would have to balance his studies with along with service tonight. He doesn't hear a protest from his employer as he quick to follow through with a sale and return to his homework. If anything there was thought that the teen pushed himself more than any university student the older female had ever set eyes on. Sasuke continues his pattern of switching from sales to his homework through the night. Taking more time with his homework as the asiles grow silent.


	3. Next Door

Next Door

By: Silverwolf

_Naruto makes his usual appearance at the Uchiha house. He isn't happy as Mikoto invites him in. the blonde reveals that his guardian has decided they are moving come the end on the week. Fugaku in pleased with the knowledge that he won't have to hear any more questions as to why no one can locate Sasuke. _

_ He makes a comment along the lines of 'good riddance'. Naruto frowns towards Fugaku only to offer a slight smirk as Mikoto hugs him. The blonde teen as a bit younger than her Sasuke, but she likes to think that having a relationship with him would help her through missing her own son. She would be losing that relationship when he moved._

Naruto walks to the door of his new home. There was so much Naruto still didn't want to deal with. Next door was a large duplex house. Naruto blinks when he hears someone call it the _boarding duplex_. The blonde teen blinks when he hears the story of ten people living within the dwelling.

A woman tells him that of the ten only three are silent and keep to themselves. Naruto makes a slight face as he hears Jiraiya call him. Cobalt eyes look at the _boarding duplex_ a second time before the teen makes his way inside.

"What do you think Naruto?" The blonde teen shrugs in reply. He was still a bit angry with leaving the place he'd always calls home. Jiraiya allows Naruto to disappear up a set of stairs without answering him. The blonde begins searching out a bedroom he likes. He discovers a rather large bedroom with a view into two rooms of the _boarding duplex_. In view from one set of windows is a redhead female. Naruto snickers a bit as he watches her dances around her room. The second set of window gives the blonde teen a view of the back of a raven male. Naruto decides the raven teen is boring and returns to watching the female dance.

Maybe if raven hair wasn't tied back naruto would've changed his mind about the raven male at the desk being boring. He'd have probably rushed next door to demand answers, but not this time.

The blonde doesn't pay attention as he hears Jiraiya call for him again. The blonde is startled when he feels someone touch his shoulder. Jiraiya shakes his head slightly as he realizes that Naruto is staring into a room to the house next door.

Jiraiya's eyes go to the next set of windows in time to watch a teen snatch up a BDU jacket and disappear through the door. The older male's eyes go a bit wide when he notices the features of the teen. Was this indeed the missing Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto tells Jiraiya that he wants to claim the bedroom he's standing in. The older male isn't paying attention. He's busying staring in the direction of the second set of windows. Naruto thinks it is a bit odd for Jiraiya's attention to be there when there was a female in the other set of windows.

"What'd you see?" Jiraiya shrugs a moment without answering Naruto. He would not get the teen's hopes up until he knew whether or not he'd just saw the Uchiha with his own eyes. He decides to step from the to watch as the furniture is moved into the house. Jiraiya begins to protest Naruto's decision when he hears the sixteen year old state it again.

Naruto begins to protest back. In the end the large bedroom is in Naruto's possession with Jiraiya hoping the youngster doesn't end up hurt by his memories of Sasuke if the teen seen from his window proves not to be the Uchiha. Naruto watches as the redhead crosses the floor and closes the binds to her room when she notices the blonde staring from the window next door. She leaves Naruto with a view of her middle finger before shutting the blinds.

The blonde teen's attention goes back to the second set of windows only to notice the room is empty. Naruto tries to see if he can spot anything personal around the room to give him an idea of the personality of it's owner. All the blonde can notice is that the room is in perfect order with a school bag sitting just under the desk. This is the first time the blonde becomes curious of the raven male in the _boarding duplex of noise_ next door.

**_A/N: Will Naruto discover just who he can watch from his new bedroom or will the blonde never notice? Just how does ten people lving next door function exactly? _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Through the Glass

Through the Glass

By: Silverwolf

Naruto found interest in staring through the windows for month now. He spent more time watching the redhead female than the other teen. Though today his interest was peeked by the raven male for some reason. From what the blonde had learned it had taken the teen in his sight almost a week to repair the roof of the duplex.

The teen spent of his time with his back towards the windows, but this time Naruto could see his face. Cobalt eyes go **wide** as saucers. Naruto thrusts open his window not knowing if the teen would be able to hear him. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

The raven teen surprises Naruto by turning back toward the window. He tilts his head a moment listening to the calling voice. To begin with his eyes go towards the ground. After all the house next to the duplex had been empty for years. Onyx eyes narrow as he notices no one along the sidewalk.

Naruto continues calling through the window. The blonde grins when the other teen finally looks through the window. "Naruto?" There's a frantic wave in reply to the question. Sasuke lowers his head against his hand. The raven teen is convinced now that he won't be staying where he's at much longer.

Naruto waits to see what the other teen's reaction is to seeing him. When he notices it he frowns. Naruto had never though that maybe Sasuke wanted to left completely alone. Maybe he could weasel his way into the other teen's current life if he made a promise not to tell anyone he'd found Sasuke. Though the truth of the matter was that Naruto had trouble keeping a secret. Even Sasuke knew that since he were young children.

The blonde franticly waves again as Sasuke starts to close the curtain. Instead the raven teen pushes the window open farther and decides to see if the small cage-like space outside of it would hold weight. Naruto grins and pushes his window open farther. The blonde teen flops onto the space outside the window. He leans back a bit only to hear Sasuke comment about 'breaking his skull wide open'.

Naruto grins like an idiot when he feels the other teen's shoulder. "You know everyone's given up on finiding you." Sasuke nods a moment. Naruto blinks when he realizes that Sasuke all ready knew that comment. "How..."

Sasuke smirks, "Itachi, just because I left home doesn't mean I gave up on everything. He's always known where I am." Sasuke expects Naruto to make a comment about being forgotten. Onyx eyes close a moment as the raven teen feels Naruto's shoulder nudge him again. Before Naruto can make a comment about being forgotten he hears instructions to use the space he's sitting on to come into the other window.

The blonde blinks as Sasuke moves. "You coming or not?" Naruto thinks a moment on the comment, "I would think that reguired some kind of arrousal." Sasuke once again places his forehead against his hand. He wasn't going to continue Naruto's comment.

As Naruto makes his way through the window he discovers a pair of framed photographs he couldn't see peering through his window. One was obviously Sasuke and Itachi. The other surprised Naruto. The top had the words 'Graduating Class' on it; the photo was simply him and Sasuke. Hangin along the wall above them was a poster advertising a band: Smile Empty Soul.

"You weren't forgotten at all. In case you don't know..." Naruto laughs a moment before pushing Sasuke a bit. The blonde makes a comment of being hard to forget causing Sasuke to roll his eyes at Naruto. Even if the comment could've been consider true Sasuke and not going to ever tell Naruto if he was correct. The blonde soon makes himself _at home_ along Sasuke's bed with the raven teen sitting on top of his desk. There was a long conversation coming as soon as the complete silence was broke through.


End file.
